villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zam Wesell
Zam Wessel is the quinary antagonist in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. She is the assassin that worked for Jango Fett. After a failed attempt to kill Senator Padme Amidala, she was captured by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. While being interrogated she was killed by Jango Fett with a Kamino saberdart. History She was a "Clawdite" shapeshifting bounty hunter/assasin. She was female, but her beautiful human form was simply a fake...She often used it to get close to male targets who she had been paid to kill. She saw herself as simply a tool used by her employer's "she was not a moral gage" she simply saw her work as "just a job". She was born on the plannet Zolan in the mid-rim as part of the "Clawdite" speciess as mentioned above...These were a race of shapeshifters who were created when the natives of Zolan --- the Zolanders started to temper with their sun and mutilated themselves in the process. Some of them turned into Clawdites and were then persacuted by the other Zolanders...Zam was raised in a society that was constantly oppressed and either in war or on the brink of war. At an early age, Zam joined a school of warrior knights called the "Marberi" there she disguied herself as a Zolander...As the majority of the group were from that race...The knights preached that those who hid their true faces or nature were "sinners." Zam grew increasingly aggressive here and her profit driven ways angered a lot of Zolanders, eventually she was marked as a "herotic" and she left Zolan disugised as a human businesswoman. She went to the industrial city planet of Demon where she found a job as a corporte security officer, here she also met another Clawdite and had a child with him named Sone, who would disapper shortly after Zam's death....However Zam disliked family life and decided to train as a fully professional asssasin...This she did and she was widly recgonized to be one of the greatest assassins by the time of her death. On one of her first job's to capture a drug criminal from the prison Ovo IV she met and partly be-friended another assassin named Jango Fett who ironicly was contracted to do the same job. Through out the next decade or so Zam and Jango would develop a sort of friendship with each other and Zam would become close to Jango's son Boba who grew up to become the famous assassin Boba Fett. However the two assassins never let their feelings for each other get in the way of their jobs. They both usually worked alone but now and again crossed contracts with each other. On one occasion the two managed to stop a terrorist threat in the city of Coruscant when a mad religously fanatic general planned to destroy the capital of the Galactic Republic. In 22 BBY Jango was hired by Count Douku to kill senator Padmé Ameidla he sub-contracted the job to Zam instead. This would be the highest paying job she ever had to take on, but it would also be her last. Zam's attempts on Padme Amidala's life failed, and she was captured by the Jedi Obi-Wan and Anakin after a chase through Coruscant. Jango was then forced to kill Zam with a poisoned dart to keep her from revealing his part in the plot. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Assassin Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Deceased Category:Article stubs